Bones: A New Beginning
by Iceona
Summary: This is started in season 6, but follows no factual info from the show because its how I think the first episode and etc should have gone.
1. Bones Part I: Reunion

Part I:

Brennan's POV

I couldn't believe it. It had been seven months. Seven months free of maggots, peeling flesh, and murder. But it had also been seven months without Booth, his smile, that fierce protecting nature that made everyone fall in love with him.

That was all over now; I was back in DC and on my way to meet Booth. I had gotten home three days ago, after I had received a call saying that Cam was in trouble. Booth had a little harder time. He had to get clearance to leave, find a transport, and then make it safely back to the states.

The TV, which Booth had finally hassled me into buying, was playing the news as I grabbed my purse and started to walk to the door.

"Breaking News. A transport scheduled to return home this week was found. The names of the soldiers have not yet been released, but we do know that there were no survivors." The reporter announced and then moved on to something trivial.

_Booth._ I could see the last time we saw each other. _Booth._ I felt the warmth of his hand. _Booth._ I could feel his lips on mine after that meeting with Sweets_. Booth_. My mind was spiraling. Surely he wasn't involved. He had to have been on a different transport. He had to be.

I ran out of my apartment as fast as my feet could carry me. Traffic was bad outside. It would take way to long to reach the Mall in a cab, so I started running again. My destination wasn't anywhere close, but I didn't care. All I could think of was Booth_. He had to be okay._

_My high school reunion. Us dancing together under those stars. Me telling him not to be hero, not to be him_. I sped up. All of the things he had done to protect me. And now. Now he was the one possibly in danger, dead even, and I could do nothing. I could feel the tears flowing down my face; I knew I must have looked crazy to other people on the street, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered. The whole world could implode around me. Hell, maybe it already had. But I just couldn't feel anything. Booth was the only important thing in the world.

I reached the Mall after what seemed like eternity, but Booth wasn't there. _Maybe he's just running late? That had to be it. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I left? Why had I let him leave? Why did I push him away?_

I spun around. And around. And around again, but Booth wasn't anywhere. I started to collapse, but then I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth said and I looked up at him. He was perfect, an angel among men. "Bones? Are you okay? Brennan!" His voice had grown in volume until he was now shouting at me.

"Booth, I've never been better," then I let myself go. I sank deeper into his arms and just cried.


	2. Part II: Truth

Part II:

Booth's POV

I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I just let her cry. I had never seen her so distraught. And that was saying something since I had seen her when people were trying to kill her, when they found her mother, and when her father was on trial for murder, but all that paled in comparison to the tears currently seeping into my shirt. It took everything I had to not pull up her beautiful little chin and kiss her, to make all her pain go away. No, I had to quit thinking like that; she had made it clear she didn't want me and I had moved on… I had to.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. I think I ruined your shirt," she said at last, raising her head to look at me.

"It's okay. I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on." She smiled at that for some unknown reason. "You wanna tell me what that was about though?"

"I… Well…I'll tell you later…" She stammered as though afraid. Afraid of what? "So... How was Afghanistan?"

"Don't change the subject. You can trust me, you know that right?"

"Booth… I know…I just can't. Not right now." She continued to look at me and I knew there was something she was struggling with, but I would wait…Like always.

"Alright, but don't forget that I'm here. That's what partners are for," I smiled at her and felt my heart break all over again as she smiled through the remaining tears. "Come on and we'll get you cleaned up and catch up over coffee."

As she was in a bathroom straightening herself up I thought about all the resolutions I had come to while we were apart. I had told myself that things would be different. That we would go back to semi-normal. I would stop pursuing her. I would find someone new, already had found someone new. I was going to go with my brain this time.

I should have known that would never happen. Seeing her, holding her as she cried had resurfaced all those feelings that I could never put behind me. Only it was worse this time because I had missed my chance somewhere and I knew I wouldn't get another one.

Just then my phone rang.

Brennan's POV

What was I doing? I should tell him. What if he hadn't come back? What if he got shot by a serial killer tomorrow? How could I not tell him how I felt? Was I really that heartless?

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. My hair had gone everywhere and my eyes were still puffy.

"Booth, I have to tell you something… I thought you were dead today and I realized I can't live without you… No that's not right. Think, Brennan, think," I took a deep breath, "Booth, I know that I said I didn't, but I love you…Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Think science. You like him, he likes you, its more than most animals get." I stopped then realizing how ridiculous I sounded. I would just tell him. Simple.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards where I had left Booth. When I found him he was talking into his cell phone and looked rather distraught. Maybe this wasn't a good time. No, I was going to do this.

He hung up the phone as I got closer and smiled at me. He really was quite handsome, any female would be lucky to have him.

"Hey Bones. Feeling better? We should go get that coffee." He seemed hurried, but if I didn't do this now I may not have the courage to do it again.

"Wait Booth… I have something to tell you. I… Well I had a lot of time to think… And then this morning there was a news report. I thought I had lost you. Then I was running and crying. And then you, you were there and everything was right again." I was babbling and could tell he just wasn't getting it, so I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

At first he was too stunned to do anything; then I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me closer. He was kissing me and I was kissing him. My world was spinning, but in a good way. I knew this would change everything, but I was fine with it because this is what was right. This was the best moment of my life. I would never be sad again.

"Booth!" A female voice asked, the shock evident in her tone. Booth pulled away from me and looked at her.

"Hannah." Just one word and my world shattered.


	3. Part III: Change

Part III

Booth's POV

_No. No. No. Why is this happening to me? I tried to get Bones out of here when I got Hannah's call. _

"I'm waiting for an answer Seeley." Hannah said with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Well… I….Um…" I didn't know what to say

"Let me handle this. I was my fault; I kissed him." Bones said and I could tell she was fighting not to cry again. How could I let this happen to her?

"Hannah, can I talk to my partner for a minute… Alone."

"Sure, Seeley, I'm sure it's the least the two of you have done." Poison tipped every word she spoke.

I grabbed Bones by the hand and led off to one of the buildings a few feet away and more importantly out of Hannah's sight. I had to make this right for Bones.

"Booth, it's okay. I was out of line kissing you like that. I mean, of course you would have moved on. It has been seven months since you have even seen me. I'm sorry for any problems I have caused you." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she rambled again. But what hurt the most was that she wouldn't look at me. I just couldn't take that.

"Bones," I said trying to quiet her.

"Yes Booth," she finally looked at me and I could see the shine of fresh tears in her eyes.

"Just, be quiet." I pulled her closer and kissed her and it was the best moment of my life.

Brennan's POV

The feel of his lips against mine sent lightning through my body. I couldn't figure out why I had pushed him away for so many years. This was how my life should have been since that night he fired me from our first case. Bliss, that was the only word to describe this moment.

Then reality came crashing back down on me when I remembered had happened mere seconds ago.

"Get off of me!" I pushed Booth away and cringed at the hurt in his eyes.

"Bones…Temperance… Let me explain," he tried to reach out for me but I jerked away.

"There is nothing to explain. You left. Just like I always predicted.

"No! Don't start that with me. You left to go to the Maluku Islands. You left all your friends. You left the Jeffersonian. And… you left me." Booth's voice had risen and he was now yelling at me. He had every right to, because he was right. Yes, my life may have turned out exactly like I expected, but only because _I_ had driven everyone away. Upon this realization I started to cry. "Bones, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know Booth. But you're right. I'm the one who should be sorry, who _is_ sorry. I missed my shot and I shouldn't blame you for that. You tried everything you could to get me to see." I faked a slight smile in an attempt to wipe the guilt off his face.

"That's just it. You didn't miss your shot; I'm here right now with you, and I love you"

"What about Hannah?"

"I was hurting after we left, but none of what happened over there matters. Not now." He leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses on my lips. "I'm going to go tell her that we're over right now." He squeezed my hand and then ran off the break the news to Hannah.

I watched him jog off and couldn't help to smile that spread across my face. My life had just changed, and sure it was scary, but I knew everything was going to better now. The emptiness I had realized I had inside me this last seven months was gone and it wasn't coming back. Ever.

_Just one problem. How to tell Angela. _


	4. Part IV: Together

I was just going to do one more part about them telling everyone but I got inspired to write a case so...

Enjoy.

Part IV: Together

Brennan's POV

Now we were walking into the Jeffersonian, together. _Together. _How I loved that word. I wasn't sure how our friends would react, but I didn't really care. I mean this attraction could be scientifically explained.

"Stop that," Booth whispered in my ear.

"Stop what?" I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thinking science-cy stuff to explain us." He gave me a knowing smile.

"But… How did you know that?"

"I know _you_. That intense look in you eyes when you're thinking. The little smirk on those precious lips when you are rationalizing. Bones, I know what you're thinking because I love you." I could hear in his voice that he meant every word.

"Booth, call me Temperance."

"Temperance," he whispered to me before leaning in and kissing me. Endorphins rushed through me. Then a loud crash sounded in front of us.

We looked up and saw Angela standing in front of us. A metal tray was on the floor and paint and colored pencils were scattered everywhere like a Pollock painting. Her face was completely dumb-struck as she stared at us. Until, that is, she let out the highest pitched squeal I had ever heard and ran towards us.

"Oh! When did this happen? How? I am so happy for you two! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She was speaking so fast that I could barely understand her.

"Ange, slow down for a second, okay? Take a deep breath." She followed my instructions and after a few moments had composed herself.

"Alright. Explain. Now."

So I did. I told her about the decisions I had come to while away. I told her how seeing him again had my had made my heart fill, and I earned a smile from Booth for using "heart." And I told her that I loved him. After I was done he wrapped his arms around me.

"So this is real?"

"As real as it gets." Booth answered before I could. I leaned back against him and relaxed in his broad chest. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Um, I'm gonna leave you two…Alone." She started to hurry away, completely forgetting the mess she had made.

"Angela! Don't tell anybody, okay?" I called after her.

"What! How am I supposed to contain something like this," she pouted.

"I want to tell everyone. I think it's only fair," I pratically begged.

"Fine. Steal all of my fun." She walked away and I could tell she was really not happy that she had to keep me and Booth's realtionship to herself.

"Temperance," Booth began and I melted at the sound of my name on his lips, "why did you tell her keep us quiet? You're not ashamed are you?"

"Of course not, but I want to keep you my little secret for a while." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "Not here, I don't want everyone to see." I pulled him to my office and shut the door. "I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too, Temperance." He grabbed me in his arms and had just started to kiss me when his phone rang. After it started to ring for the second time I pushed him away.

"It might be important." I ran my hand along his cheek.

"Not as important as you." I blushed, but pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and handed it to him. He playfully glared at me, but answered his phone anyways. "Booth. Where? Alright we'll be there." He hung up his phone and I looked at him expectantly. "We have a case."

"Well, then I guess we better get going." I grabbed my bag off my desk and headed for the door when he stopped me.

"We'll finish this later."

"Of course," I answered even though his voice implied it wasn't a question. I kissed him quick and then hand in hand we walked to his car.

**The Writer in the Modem **

Part 1

The black SUV pulled off onto the crowded back road. Police cars were everywhere as well as two more FBI SUVs. A barricade had been set up around the perimeter and people in uniforms and suits were moving about frantically.

As Brennan and Booth stepped out of the car they were immediately blocked by an overweight cop who obviously thought he was very powerful in that uniform.

"Crime scene. No public access."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said as he flashed his badge.

"Oh, sorry. Everyone is a little worked up right now." The officer moved aside to allow Booth under the crime scene tape. When Brennan moved to do the same he stepped back in her way. "I doubt you're FBI, sugar."

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Well, excuse me, _Doctor_, but no badge no entrance."

"She's with me," Booth sternly said.

"You heard me no badge…" He started but Booth cut him off.

"Yeah, I heard that. But she is the best forensic anthropologist in the world and she has solved more cases for the FBI than I'm sure you have. So let her through before I have your badge." Booth glared at the man as he walked over and lifted the tape for Brennan.

She slipped under it and walked away with Booth without casting a glance back at the no doubt terrified cop.

"Were you serious back there?" she asked Booth.

"No, I don't have to power to take his badge, but I could probably put in a request if you want me to." He looked over at her questioningly.

"I meant about me being the best forensic anthropologist."

"Bones, you know you are. I've heard you tell enough people to know you know." He smiled at her.

"True, but it's much nicer to hear you say it." She smiled back at him and he put his arm around her waist as they walked up to where most of the crowd had assembled.

A man in a black was just beginning a speech as they arrived. His hair was as black as his suit and cropped close to his head. He was tall, possibly taller than Booth, but that wasn't what was shocking about him; he had a scar that ran from next to his right ear down past the white collar of his shirt.

"At 0700 hours this morning two hikers found a hand on that rock," he indicated the rock, "They assumed it was an animal attack of some kind and rushed back to the town of Green Gates about 30 minutes from here. Immediately upon their arrival they called wildlife services to report the attack. After the rangers, a few officers, and two EMTs arrived, Ranger Karkton discovered a bloodied PC modem and another hand clinging to it. Mr. Harris, the leading EMT, tried to take the hand off and found that it had been glued to the modem. Thus the call came to the rest of us. I don't want any of you taking this thing lightly and want you to scour the area and see if you can find any more remains. It is now 0900 hours and I want you all back with a report in precisely one hour." His voice was harsh and he sounded like a military sergeant. Nobody moved after he finished his orders.

"Go!," he barked and everyone scrambled, except Brennan and Booth. " Why are you two not going?"

"Parton, I can't believe you don't recognize me," Booth said and he sounded incredulous.

"Seeley Booth. I should've known you would show up. How are you?" He asked and his features lightened.

"Good. I'd heard you'd joined the FBI, but I thought you were out in no man's land." Booth laughed and let go of Brennan to give Parton a guy hug.

"I was for a while and then I got caught up with bigger fish. Now I never get back to the 'most godforsaken place in the world' as you put it." He laughed and then looked at Brennan. "And who is this lovely lady?" He inquired as he stepped closer to her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said.

"Ah, so you are the famous Dr. Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was sizing her up as he spoke.

"Watch the eyes Erin, I might have to hurt you." Booth said as he stepped back to her side, the playfulness gone from his voice.

"Sorry man." He threw his hands up in surrender. "But all pleasantries aside, we have a problem here. A very serious one."

"What might that be?" Brennan asked.

"We are possibly dealing with a serial killer," his voice was somber and dead serious.


End file.
